<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day by KeiFJ0711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351331">Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiFJ0711/pseuds/KeiFJ0711'>KeiFJ0711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff without Plot, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiFJ0711/pseuds/KeiFJ0711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a late and tiring day of work, Shuhua realized it was her anniversary with Miyeon. Might as well gave her girlfriend a surprise</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My favorite ship with a not so sweet or romantic story </p><p>Got this idea from a title of LANY's song but not related and this is kind of weird(?) but I hope you enjoy this story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loud chattering could faintly be heard from outside of her room. It’d been a busy day for Yeh Shuhua as she was coped inside the cramped room filled with papers. Working as a busy CEO of an entertainment company was never in her plans before. She never liked working behind the table like this, it wasn’t her favorite. But when her father passed away, she decided to inherit it anyway. For the sake of her mother and the people working inside the company.</p><p> </p><p>Even though Shuhua didn’t like working behind tables, she couldn’t lie the fact that being a CEO had its advantages. Shuhua could come whenever she liked it or go home early when she was bored. But it did have some disadvantages. One of them was her current situation. Stuck inside a cramped office with piled of papers waiting to be read. She’d been neglecting her job for more than one time. And her secretary had to give her an earful for it or Shuhua would never finish her job on time and her secretary would’ve taken the responsibility.</p><p> </p><p>Signing the last paper of the day, Shuhua decided to call it a day. It’d been pretty late after all. Her best friends wouldn’t like it when she overworked herself. Besides, she had someone waiting for her back at home. Her girlfriend of 6 years. Wrapping things off, Shuhua tidied her table and put the documents in the right places.</p><p> </p><p>It was already dark outside and it was already late, so why it was still loud and bright outside? Was there a special occasion on that day? Shuhua went to the large glass window to see what was happening. The window was big and she could see people walking down the bright street with a huge smile on their faces. Some was holding hand with the person they loved while others were just enjoying the walk on a cold and late February night.</p><p> </p><p>The street was illuminated with soft pinkish and red light all over. Then realization struck her hard. It was Valentine. With a soft smile on her face, she decided to go home hurriedly. It was only an hour before the date changed. And with that determination on her, Shuhua finally left her office and the company. There were some of the staff left to do their jobs, but Shuhua told them to go home as it was already late and spend their time with their beloved before the date changed.</p><p> </p><p>When she got into the basement, her phone suddenly vibrated inside her coat’s pocket. She stopped on her track and smiled as she saw the name on the screen. ‘Yeh Miyeon &lt;3’ it read and Shuhua opened the message sent by her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Not home yet?</em>’ It was short and simple. Shuhua knew Miyeon might be waiting for her at home, but it was late already. Had she eaten yet? Sometimes, Miyeon could forget to eat while waiting for Shuhua to go home to her. Shuhua felt bad of course. She didn’t want to let Miyeon fall sick when she was the cause of it. Shuhua made her way to her car with her key in her left hand and her phone in her right. Typing with one hand, Shuhua started her car engine and sent the message before she drove her car out.</p><p> </p><p>‘On my way back to you, love.’ Shuhua had replied to her girlfriend. The soft smile on her face didn’t disappear. Instead, it just grew into a wide smile as she passed by the lively streets illuminated with white, pink, and red and it reminded her of Miyeon. So soft, strong, and pure. Shuhua had never loved someone as deep as she had to Miyeon.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Drive safely, babe.</em>’ It was the last message sent by Miyeon. Shuhua stopped by a famous chocolate shop around the corner of the street. It was almost midnight, but the shop was still opened and somehow Shuhua was glad. She ordered a box of her girlfriend’s favorite chocolate and went to the cashier to pay for the chocolate. After saying thank you and goodnight, Shuhua left the store and entered her car. She wanted to buy flowers for Miyeon, but her favorite florist had closed early during this kind of day. But Shuhua remembered there was one near their house and so Shuhua decided to buy the flower for her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>A combination of pink tulips, white and dark red carnations would do. Shuhua didn’t know much about flowers, but the florist suggested her the said flowers. It was pretty and cheap, but Shuhua paid more than the actual price because the florist was willing to make a bouquet for her when she was about to close her shop. But it was weird though. Usually, florists tend to close early, maybe her neighbor decided to open until late if any people wanted to buy flowers for their significant other on this special occasion.</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua wasn’t that far from their house. After turning left from the flower shop, Shuhua drove her car until it stopped at a 2 story modern house. The gate was opened automatically and she got inside the house. When the gate was closed, she put her car in the garage and took her things with her. She got off of the car and proceed to get inside the house. The light from their bedroom was still on, which meant Miyeon hadn’t slept yet. It was 20 minutes before midnight and Shuhua was glad that she could make it on time.</p><p> </p><p>Taking off her shoes, Shuhua finally noticed the flower petals on the floor. The flower petals were leading her to the dining room where she noticed the dim light had been turned on. Before she got into the dining room, she made sure the small box she’d been carrying for the whole week was with her. Shuhua had made up her mind. She was going to marry Miyeon.</p><p> </p><p>“Miyeon-unnie?” Shuhua called as she approached the dining room. She could see the silhouette of her girlfriend in the kitchen making something as she could smell a pleasant scent coming from there.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re back,” Miyeon answered as she turned around facing Shuhua with a big smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua put the things she brought home on a nearby chair and took off her coat. Rolling the sleeves of her shirt until her elbow, she joined Miyeon in the kitchen. Miyeon was baking something in the oven and now working on the pan-seared steak she’d been wanting to eat the entire week. The older woman’s cooking skill had improved a lot since the last time Miyeon tried to cook for Shuhua. And honestly, Shuhua was proud of her girlfriend’s improvement.</p><p> </p><p>Deciding not to disturb her girlfriend while cooking, Shuhua just back hugged Miyeon and peppered her neck with kisses. It was a form of love confession between the 2 of them. She could hear Miyeon giggled when she did her little ministrations. Well, Miyeon liked it anyway. “I love you, Miyeonie,” Shuhua whispered while nuzzling her face onto the crook of Miyeon’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I would like to say I love you too, Shuhua-yah. But can you please move before we burnt the brownies?” Miyeon asked while giggling. Shuhua pouted but removed herself from Miyeon and helped the older woman to set the table. It was about time to eat their late dinner.</p><p> </p><p>Not too long after Shuhua set the table, the food was ready to serve. She helped with placing the dishes on the table and smiled when Miyeon came out with a chilled champagne bottle. Both of them took a seat across from each other and enjoyed the dinner in silence. Shuhua threw compliments here and there which earned a shy smile from her girlfriend and red hues dusting her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>They finished their dinners in no time as they were pretty hungry from not eating until late. They put the dirty dishes on the sink and went to their bedroom on the second floor. But before that, Shuhua gave her girlfriend the chocolate and bouquet she bought beforehand.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy 7<sup>th</sup> anniversary, love,” Shuhua gently whispered as she handed the chocolate and bouquet to a surprised Miyeon.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy anniversary too, Shu.” Miyeon returned with heart eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Shuhua placed a peck on Miyeon’s forehead and looked at the older girl with a different emotion on her eyes. She was going to do this right. She’d promised it to her mother. She would never let the woman in front of her go ever. Not again.</p><p> </p><p>Unconsciously, Shuhua’s hand traced over her pants pocket to check whether the box was still inside or not. When she felt the soft velvet of the box, she smiled. It was now or never.</p><p> </p><p>“Miyeonie, I knew we’ve been dating for a long time now and I want to tell you I’m very grateful that you’re willing to be patient with someone as annoying as me. Thank you for accepting me as who I am. Thank you for being there with me when I was at my worst and thank you for being understanding when I couldn’t control myself.</p><p> </p><p>I swear I’ve never felt something like this in my life before I met you. You’re the most beautiful thing ever happened in my life and I’m sorry that I almost made you go because of my selfishness and my stupidity. I’m sorry for letting you down, I’m so sorry for not telling you anything. I was so afraid of love before and I was afraid you would think of me differently when I let you see what I was hiding. I’m sorry that it was my fault you were so disappointed.”</p><p> </p><p>Miyeon had never seen Shuhua cried like this. So hard to the point she had trouble on talking, but her words were strong and clear. It was hard for Shuhua to express what she was feeling to Miyeon. But when she did, people could tell that she was sincere with her words. And she had never felt so proud with the younger woman.</p><p> </p><p>When Miyeon heard Shuhua mentioning the event where she almost walked out from Shuhua’s life, she knew the younger girl regretted it as much as she did. And now that she’d made it clear, she was never going to leave Shuhua alone. She promised already. To protect Shuhua, to care for Shuhua, and to love Shuhua for who she was. It was still going strong until now. And she didn’t plan to stop either.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much, Miyeon-ah. Will you marry me?” Shuhua asked and the world felt like it had stopped moving. Only the sobs Shuhua let out and the sound of their beating heard could be heard. Miyeon didn’t expect it to happen, but it did. She was planning on proposing the girl on their date on the next Saturday when Shuhua had a day off. But fuck all those plan. She had a better one right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I will, Shu. Stop crying. I don’t like to see you cry because of the memories of our past.” Miyeon said and Shuhua nodded her head.</p><p> </p><p>Miyeon smiled when Shuhua wiped her tears and looked up only to see Miyeon gently smiling at her. “I love you to the moon and back, Yeh Shuhua.” Miyeon confessed and Shuhua gave the older girl a smile and a peck on her lips. Shuhua finally took the velvet box from her pocket and opened the box for Miyeon to see the ring the younger woman was about to put on her finger.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t perfect until you had this ring on your finger, unnie.” Shuhua said as she put the ring on Miyeon’s ring finger.</p><p> </p><p>The ring was simple. It was white and pretty and elegant. And it definitely suit Miyeon the most. She didn’t regret on letting her cousin Yuqi to choose the ring for her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you didn’t let me walk out, Shuhua-yah. If you did, maybe I wouldn’t end up as happy as I am with you right now.” Miyeon confessed. Shuhua nodded her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, unnie. I promise I will treat you better from now on.” Shuhua answered the confession and placed her forehead on Miyeon’s. A fond smile was shared and they vowed they would never let each other go.</p><p> </p><p>~FINISH~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>